The present technology relates to a server device and an information processing method. In particular, the present technology relates to a server device and an information processing method which are capable of quickly presenting desired Web content.
With the wide adoption of the Internet in recent years, a system has been devised in which a server device provides Web content (a Web page) formed of HyperText Markup Language (HTML) format files according to requests from a client device. In regard to the system, many years have been spent on research into reducing the time which is necessary for providing the Web content to the client device; that is, the time from the client device transmitting a request until the time at which the Web content is displayed.
The present applicant has disclosed technology relating to a cache server which caches a Web site corresponding to the preferences of the user (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-280405). Using the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-280405, by caching Web content corresponding to the preferences of the user, it is possible to prefetch link destinations in a Web page being displayed by a Web browser, and to display target Web content in a short time when the user clicks a link.